1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight-measuring devices, and, more particularly, to apparatuses for measuring the weights of wheeled or wheel-supported loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to weigh wheeled or wheel-supported loads, and various devices and methods exist for doing so. Weight-measuring devices exist, for example, which require the operator to push, pull, lift, lever, drive, or roll the load into position. All have their drawbacks-pushing, pulling, and lifting may require substantial strength; rolling, pushing, and pulling can be difficult and dangerous on smooth floors or uneven ground; driving requires a means of propulsion; and lever-based designs typically require substantial upper body strength or cumbersome and unwieldy lever attachments. These devices are also typically voluminous, heavy, clumsy to operate, complex or expensive. Furthermore, where the device is effectively non-portable, either the load must be transported to the weight-measuring device, or a separate device must be purchased and installed for each load.
Some weight-measuring devices are designed with particular types of loads in mind. Specialized devices exist, for example, for weighing non-ambulatory persons without removing them from their wheel-supported beds. These devices are desirable where an illness requires frequent or constant monitoring of a patient""s weight and it is impractical or injurious to remove the patient from their bed for each weighing. Patients and beds, particularly specialized beds, can be very heavy. Frequently, the operator attempting to weigh a patient lacks the substantial strength needed to lift or push or pull a patient and their bed into position for weighing. Furthermore, a poor lifting technique can result in injury to the operator. Where the device requires that the bed be rolled, pushed, or pulled into position, smooth or waxed hospital floors may make doing so difficult or dangerous. Lever-based devices typically require substantial upper-body strength, particularly arm strength, which hospital personnel may not possess, or incorporate cumbersome, unwieldy lever attachments that are impractical for use in a confined room or other hospital setting.
The weight measuring apparatus of the present invention includes novel advancements in weight measuring technology which make the weighing of wheeled or wheel-supported loads easier and more efficient. This apparatus overcomes many of the drawbacks present in the art by employing a foot-activated lever to raise and position the wheeled or wheel-supported load for weighing. This design harnesses the naturally superior strength of the legs and lower body, and does not require that the operator possess substantial arm or upper body strength. The present apparatus is also lightweight and portable, allowing it to be easily moved from one application to another. Furthermore, being easily moved and positioned, the present apparatus does not require that the load be moved across smooth or slippery, possibly waxed, floors.
In use, an operator places one weight measuring apparatus of the present invention in front of and in contact with each wheel of the wheeled or wheel-supported load, and then steps upon each footbar to lift the load into position for weighing. The load""s total weight is obtained by summing the outputs of the individual apparatuses. Though the invention also has broad application in weighing any wheeled or wheel-supported load whose weight does not exceed a human operator""s ability to lever the load into position, the primary application of the present invention is in weighing non-ambulatory patients confined to wheeled beds.